Field of Disclosure
The subject disclosure relates to enhancing a user's shopping experience. More specifically, the subject disclosure relates to providing users with real-time updated information and recommendations on a variety of products the user may need or may intend to purchase.
Background of Disclosure
Users often set out to purchase a variety of supplies, whether for personal or household purposes. On many such instances, users may forget or otherwise neglect to personally account for items that they may already have or need before heading out for shopping. For example, a user, on his way home from work, may stop by a grocery store to pick up some fruits, milk, etc. Once home, the user realizes that he or she forgot to also get sodas or that they already had enough milk. The user may further come across a particular clothing product, but may not be sure whether or not it matches their existing wardrobe or may need to be paired with another product that the user does not own. Further, the user may mistakenly purchase a product they do not need or does not fit their purposes, such as the wrong battery type. Even when a user has chosen the correct product, they may purchase it at a price higher than as offered by another nearby merchant, resulting in a less efficient and economically sound purchasing decision. This lack of information may hinder other commercial transactions such as purchasing supplies for a business, including restaurants, etc.